That Simple Moment
by MajinBroli
Summary: G/CC it's just a simple time, Chi-Chi is just enjoying herself but that moment is just enhanced when she is joined by the man she loves.
1. That Simple Moment

That Simple Moment

**A/N: Sometimes when I write you get these thoughts, do you want more? Please let me know if you liked this.**

Surprisingly enough Chi-Chi didn't like using her usual spectacular gifts to please her husband, for her age she had maintained her good looks. It was there, just a man of men and it was a rare for her so, unlike her counterpart Bulma she was only recognized by her cooking ability and inexcusably naive husband.

Whenever she dressed herself she didn't go to the extremes of her friend as she did her usual chores. Her bland skirts ended at her knee so to allow her to kneel on the ground without digging her knees into the hard floor, and her strapped shirts and traditional gi's jackets hugged her waist and breasts body loosely, making it comfortable without stressing her body in trying to cram into two size two small dresses. She wasn't too big into makeup but when she wanted to look decent it was simple natural colors with pink blush lipstick and neutral day wear eyes. Her hair tied firmly back in a neat bun normally but as she sat in front of her mirror she let it float freely in front of her gently touching all of her face, just as Goku liked it.

Cool, calm and motherly. That's how she looked on the outside, but that was her greatest strength. To the world she presented a stressed and motherly, (some would say overprotective) front, but on the inside she was as secure unlike other women. She didn't have those thoughts that twisted and pulled at others, when she went outside she never worried. Would they like her? Did they think she was pretty? Did she sound stupid? She had easily hardened her mind to those wavering thoughts, she had trained hard as a girl, and worked hard as a mother and wife. Caring about such childish notions were far from her mind as she shopped or went out to eat with her family.

She didn't try to over compensate with perfume, lingerie, and that sexiness that every other women wanted. She didn't ever feel that way, neatly tucked inside cabinets alongside her mirror were several large combs and brushes, all derived to care for her long raven black hair gently. No one might ever see how tedious she was with caring for her hair, but it was just something she loved. Like a woman possessed she could spend hours gently working the knots and tangles from her hair.

She chose the largest brush, one that was passed down from her mother, it was an ornate wood carved brush that emphasized craftsmanship and care. The brush was inlaid with her mother's name, and a gentle gold trim that ran along the outside. Though She liked simple nature of combing her own hair there was something that was ever tender to her. The idea of a man combing her hair gently and tenderly not for some points or hitch later but out of the joy that she had. She had the great delight for that man to be her loving husband. The images of Goku next to her while sitting on bed while he carefully stroked, brushed, and combed her hair to near perfection. The feeling of being loved and cared for was magic on her self esteem. She smiled to herself as she sat in front of her mirror, her clothes set out on the bed as she gently ran one smooth stroke through her hair. She smoothed gently over her hair as if it was one hundred percent silk.

Dressed in her bathrobe as she had recently exited the shower this morning, she sat there and gently began to work her hair, taking each flow from her hands with a smile on her lips, a simple hum coming from her throat as she was absolutely radiant in this fleeting moment.

She lost herself in the glow of the mirror and her own enjoyment of this simple moment, she didn't even realize the shadowed figure leaning against the doorframe behind her, visible in the mirror to her but she didn't notice, her gentle humming filled the room and lifted the beings heart. It made him feel so happy seeing her happy like this. It was a simple joy for him, one that came without him having to do nothing but sit back and watch.

Though he loved to watch he loved doing more than watching, he walked up behind her, she knew he was there but continued brushing her eyes closed as she felt his hands touch her shoulders gently rubbing up and down. Marveling at his wife's simple beauty and in this moment he loved it. Without asking for permission he grasped the brush in her hand to which she relinquished into his careful grasp. The gentle sweeps in her hair, his careful touch as he lifted her up easily with one hand. and placed himself beneath her setting her gently in his lap. Her towel resting gently against his chest, having no shirt on since getting up, a trait he had picked up from Vegeta he smiled as she sighed as he gently swept his hands through her hair.

Each gentle stroke was like a cloud stroking her hair, it was amazing that a man who could lift mountains and stop the seas with his strength could so delicately cradle her and care for her hair in such a way. Sighing she leaned back against him, her eyes opening in a half lidded gaze of simple pleasure, a smile on her face looking back into a smile of his. Those charcoal eyes of Goku were so gentle, passionate even, the rigid contours of his body pressed into his wife's back, though a woman of modesty she decided that the towel had become and irritant and in a simple twist it fell from her sides and into Goku's lap leaving her back to rest against the radiant heat of Goku. The shivers it sent up her body because of the furnace heat of her husband was just another pleasure, the heat of his body, the muscles pressing into her back, his hands gently working in her hair it was heavenly.

If a moment could be eternal, Goku would stay like this forever, her simple frame, though pale in comparison to his darker skin was perfect, the raven black hair just a simple feature to many but to him it was stunning. Its softness, its contour, the way it felt against him was an irreplaceable feeling. Only his wife's gentle curves and soft flesh was its superior but because it was all apart of one woman, his woman, his wife, and his love it was all for the better. Her nude body though exposed to the world and its occupants they were meant only for him, together they lived in this moment. Company of one another, the touch of one another, the simple presence of each other was a factor in it all.

Chi-Chi let her eyes fall back closed as she relinquished all of her body to her husband, her body going limp as she felt his free arm wrap around her waist, his nose moving to her neck and breathing in her aroma. His distaste for women who puffed on perfume agitated his sensitive nose, he loved Chi-Chi's natural smell, nature, and her cooking were what he revealed in.

Her hand went up slowly to Goku's face her slender fingers gently brushing alongside his cheek to which he turned his mouth to kiss her wrist softly. His lips tender and loving just like she had dreamed as she had grown up. Goku had filled her fantasies ever since meeting him, she had met few boys and even men in her life that ever appealed to her in anyway. She could remember the days in her room months before the tournament, she had worked herself into a frenzy, she had imagined the day she would have the man who promised to marry her. So many nights she would wish he would descend from that yellow cloud into her room and take her. While she could never have confessed such thoughts in front of her father she had kept them down, and the moment she saw Goku in the tournament she had to fight the urge to kiss him then. Having not seen him in years she still knew it was him, that simple boyish look, those clothes, and unruly hair was a dead giveaway.

She could feel the heat of his gaze as his eyes filled with that passion that she loved so much, he would never look at another woman like that, and she would never forget that. No matter how much she got upset with him. She knew he would be there for her, dead or alive, in the next room or across the galaxy their bond together was strong. He would cradle her heart in his hands and treasure it.

Shifting her weight as she placed her hand upon the small rest in front of her mirror she moved her body, straddling Goku's thighs with her own. Her eyes gazed deeply into his.

His hands reached up gently to her hips, grasping her softly he pulled her closer. Her soft breasts pressed against his broad chest, the growing heat of his body made her body tremble as she wrapped her hands around his neck, a soft smile on both of their lips. In his grasp she felt so safe, and while he held her he felt so complete.

"I love you so much Goku..." She said softly kissing his lips gently as she pulled away his eyes softened, content with those words alone he could live happily and never ask for more. "Did you want something?" Her words soft almost a whisper

"Want?" He asked as he leaned to kiss the nape of her neck gently his teeth grazing her skin.

Chi-Chi shuddered as his teeth scrapped alongside her skin. "Something?" she returned her soft tone as he pulled back there faces just inches apart.

"Just this moment..." He said hushed before taking her breath away with his lips. Their gentle kiss was one of passion but reserved, they couldn't afford to get to 'into' it. But it didn't stop them from at least enjoying this simple moment...

**R&R MB**


	2. That Simple Memory

**A Simple Memory**

**A/N: The Muse is a man of mystery... some days he lands upon my shoulder and whispers in my ear. Others he's busy playing or watching Starcraft II. Recently he like the notepad and keyboard... so be nice. Just kidding R&R, this little mini-series that builds upon what we love in both Goku and Chi-Chi.**

Her head rested against Goku's chest, the gentle rhythm of his heart could put her too sleep, no matter what was going on his heart continued it's rhythmic beating. There was nothing that could ruin this great evening, her hands were held by Goku, the gentle movement of their feet and hips as they swayed slowly to the music.

It wasn't any regular event, it was rare for them both to dance. Goku was a rather impatient when it came to these things but now... Now it was just perfect. It didn't matter if there were other people around her, watching her, judging her, belittling her age and looks. No one could understand, no one ever would. She saw the envy, the jealousy, the looks of disgust in so many eyes of women. It was out in public, it was not the simple moments back at home, oh no. The real world didn't see things this way.

To everyone she was in her late thirties and with a man who looked a few days past 24, a woman who was wealthy and snagged herself a nice trophy husband. How pathetic the outside world was, believing that a 'old' woman like her could snag a man like this. It never bothered her though, but she could feel it bothering Goku. All the dirty looks, the whispers, the terse remarks that his hearing caught.

Goku's gentle, passive nature was something that was great to be around but the belittling of his loved ones tugged at his pure heart. He was never one to judge, his innocence, and naivety pulled at his heart. Though as he slowly swayed back and forth he gently kissed the top of Chi-Chi's head, the couple seemed to be in the center of attention. Goku's white dress shirt and black pants neatly pressed in his dress shoes, something he was generally oppose to wearing but he liked looking good for Chi-Chi. Polished and pressed to perfection, the only thing that he kept was that unruly mane atop his head.

To his contrast was his lovely wife, dressed in a deep purple dress with a low cut down her back, her hair freely hanging loose around her shoulders, she was a breathtaking woman to all who looked at her as who she was. The pressure of her soft body against his, the fragrance of her hair and head pressed against his heart was a blessing. It was something he treasured, and would carry with him.

"Can you believe her? Such a harlot? I wonder how much money she has for that guy to be with her?" He heard them all. It was a bitter feeling, however, he felt slender hands wrap up around his face. Pulling his gaze to hers, a soft smile on her lips. Charcoal black eyes met one another, both falling in one as Goku grasped her hips gently and continued to dance slowly.

She wasn't stupid she could feel the hesitation, the nagging in his heart, the ripples that his heart gave off were a tell tale sign. She could feel anything that her husband felt just by listening to his heart, a cliché notion but one so very true. Having slept next to it, and lived every night she could with it by her side she knew immediately if there was something wrong. Goku wasn't one for facades either, his eyes, those emotion filled eyes that watched over her every night, whether after making love, while she worked on dinner, or whether she worked outside. They were there, protecting her and loving her.

The couple could feel every single pair of eyes upon them, they knew it simply, pulling closer.. ever closer they kissed one another. A tender kiss, not some peck or good-bye see you later kiss, no the one they shared the day they were married and every morning when they woke up together. Goku's emotions flooded away, the relief of his wife's contentment, her strength. Her simple strong will could carry him through hell and back, a few bad glances, and terse words couldn't hurt her spirit.

As the music slowed and faded, the lights turned on. To the applause of the crowd the musicians took a small bow. "Give us a few minutes everyone and we'll be back for some more." The man who had been singing said before hoping off stage to take a breath of fresh air and get some water for his throat.

Goku looked down at his wife with a smile. "You're something else..." Chuckling as she smiled and poked him in the chest.

"You know it." Her tone prideful and true, "Now be good for a bit I've got to freshen up." She said before walking off to the bathroom.

Goku decided it best to avoid the harsh glares of those still focused on him and get some air. Passing through the allure of those who wished to get his attention without a second thought he made it outside. "You're the fellow who was dancing with that nice woman earlier weren't you?"

Turning his head to the side Goku saw the singer of the band leaning his back against a railing, a bottle of water in his hand. "A pretty woman, you're wife I take it?" He asked, prying a bit but Goku didn't see the man as trying to start something.

"Yes she is." Goku said with a smile putting his hands over the railing as the man took a drink before walking up Goku.

"That's a precious thing to have in life, must be great to have a woman like her to love."

True enough Goku thought, knowing he had hurt her quite a few times but still had her love. "How many years?" If Goku had been asked that question by Chi-Chi he would have felt a iron skillet slam over his head if didn't cough that answer up quickly.

"Almost eighteen years now." Goku said looking to the wedding ring on his finger, that simple golden band. How many years had he worn it and looked at it to remind himself of the wonderful thing he had.

"That's great..." The man sipped more water looking over at Goku, "Don't let it get to you though." He said smiling to which Goku gave a fake smile. "I'm Aaron by the way," (No that's not my real name, don't think I'll let you guys know what it is anytime soon) Offering his hand to Goku, Goku shook his hand as the man set his bottle down and patted Goku on he shoulder before turning over the railing like Goku and just looking out into the night sky. "People are strange beings, we love to be happy but hate to see others happy. We love to blame people for everything when its always ourselves to blame."

Goku let a small chuckle at that. "I know that, more than you know..." If he had ever met Vegeta and Bulma the man would know Goku's own personal experience. "Its just hard to be like this sometimes, being out here to enjoy yourself but others can't let it be?"

"It gets to you, you can try but it does ebb away. I've dealt with my fair share of moments. Listening to a mother who came to me crying and looking for answers." Looking down at his feet, a vivid memory that he lived with everyday. It wasn't ever going to leave his mind. "Her son killed himself and being that he listened to my music she came to me thinking I would understand her son's rationale and how he could feel so bad to commit suicide."

"How could you know that?" Goku asked, he had dealt with his share of breaking bad news to loved ones but rarely he was one to get the bad news. However, living with the knowledge of the dragon balls he had the power to change things that happened. How regular people dealt with loss and pain was something he couldn't understand.

"People always look to others, whether for support, understanding, or just to blame. If you don't have someone to share those feelings with it can eventually break you."

Goku watched him take another gulp before looking back at his ring... He was fortunate, he had someone, he had family, friends, and help all around him. Not everyone was the same, no matter how you wished it that could never happen.

"Well nice meeting you... I have to go get back on stage." Aaron said with a goodbye as he pushed away from the railing and headed back inside. Goku watched him disappear into the crowd leaving him to only smile. Something so easy to overlook, no matter how hateful others can be, it doesn't mean that others can be just as understanding. Not knowing his situation he could look at them without misconceptions or predispositions and be happy. Taking a breath he decided to catch back up with Chi-Chi.

Chi-Chi meanwhile was having a much different situation. Fixing up her lips with some fresh lipstick, she smiled at herself, she still had it. While she worked nonchalantly a busty crowd of several women made their way inside, "Oh man, it's a great night! So many cute guys are here!" Giggling filled the room with soft laughter. They paid Chi-Chi no heed or maybe they were intentionally ignoring her for the moment.

"The band and music is not really my thing, need to really liven the place up. The slow stuff is good but really just let us go wild for a song." "Really!" Chi-Chi smiled and rolled her eyes, ignorance at that age was bliss. How fortunate she was never this naive or blatantly stupid.

"I really want to know that tall guy in the white dress shirt, looks like a real wild man. Plus he's got one hell of an ass!" How many drinks had these girls had? Chi-Chi had to stiffen the laughter in her throat but ending up letting out a cough unintentionally drawing attention to herself. If they had been watching her husband they obviously must have seen who he was with. That person being her, she was dressed completely different than the others.

"Oh, I'm sorry-!" Sarcasm... how quaint. Chi-Chi put her lipstick back inside her purse and turned back towards the woman, beautiful in her own right and was more than a match for these girls.

"My husband does have quite a good body doesn't he?" Chi-Chi said with a slightly mischievous smile.

"Married?" "Should have guessed that!"

"He's a trained fighter too, the 26th annual world martial arts tournament winner. You girls couldn't imagine the stamina he has." Walking towards them, strong willed and deciding to twist their little game.

"Uhh..." One girl managed to stammer as Chi-Chi patted her on the back. "It's okay, If you girls want to try him out that's fine. Just be warned he loves the rough stuff, he may look like a saint but he loves to break out the whips and take you around the world with them." Chi-Chi was grinning ear to ear as she grabbed the girls hand. "If you want I can watch, I love seeing him let loose on new people. Plus I can be there to calm him down if he gets a little too excited." Did she ever say she was clever, no she was brilliant.

"That's a load of bull isn't it? You're just messin with us so we won't mess with you." Well at least one had some brains.

"Well..." Chi-Chi pulled back one side of her dress exposing a long slender bruises and one large bruise that looked worse than it was, concealed very well by her dress. "He likes it rough, these he gave me yesterday." Well that wasn't a complete lie, Goku threw her a little too high the other day while outside and caught her with his hands which left this bruise. where his palms and fingers has grasped her.

"Yeesh... no thanks!" One girl said walking out, two more followed suit after her. The one with the brains looked at Chi-Chi hard.

"Well if you ever want to try him out let me know, I would enjoy a threesome." Chi-Chi said patting her on the shoulder and giving her a wink, laughing inside she left the bathroom to where Goku stood waiting for her.

Waving at her she finally dropped her little facade and smiled back at him warmly, "Having fun?" He asked with a chuckle, having heard her across the room he had felt a tinge of embarrassment to hear Chi-Chi talking about him like that.

"I don't know what you mean?" She said obviously lying and knowing it but she wrapped her arm around his waist.

Laughing aloud Goku returned to the dance floor where the band had resumed their place on stage. The main singer Aaron looking at Goku with a smile as he saw him with his wife. "Alright, this is for a fine man and his wife of eighteen years. In a world where nothing else is true, the song Tangled up in you..." (real song, Staind Tangled up in you)

_You're My World, The Shelter From The Rain_

Goku looked at Chi-Chi who smiled slyly at him. "I hope you didn't plan this did you?"

"It's possible." Goku said looking away, don't get caught!

"Liar..." Shit... Goku looked down at her. "But I like it even if you didn't."

_You're The Light, That Helps Me Find My Way_

The couple grasped each other gently, Chi-Chi returning her head to his chest and resumed her dance with her husband. It was sweet that he had tried to do something very nice for her. She'd have to remember it when she yelled at him again for forgetting it was nineteen years but... this wasn't worth getting that upset over. She would just enjoy the moment, in their little moment it was just him and her.

_And In This World, Where Nothing Else Is True, Here I am, Still Tangled Up In You, I'm Still Tangled Up In You, Still Tangled Up In You_

Goku rested his head atop here's feeling her body so close and relaxed was just what he wanted. To hold her close and protect her from everything, all the good and all the bad. To be there when everything could be at its worst and still hold her up. Smelling her raven black hair, that beginning smell of her perspiration, it was just what he loved.

_You're The Fire, That Warms Me When I'm Cold,You're The Hand, I Have To Hold As I Grow Old, You're The Shore, When I am Lost At Sea, You're The Only Thing, That I Like About Me_

"Goku..." Chi-Chi murmured softly as she listened to that soft heart beat. "Hm?" She heard as a response. "I actually like this song..."

"It's nice." Goku said as he moved to hold her hips gently as she stopped to look up at him.

"Lets make this our memory..." She breathed against him as the two lovers met with their lips and kissed each other deeply.

_How Long Has It Been, Since This Storyline Began, And I Hope It Never Ends, And Goes Like This Forever_

Pulling back to only gaze back into each others eyes longingly. "I agree Chi-Chi... this our own simply memory..." Kissing her again and holding their passionate kiss as the song wound to a close, all eyes on them. Their love, their passion for one another was a blessing and gave pause to everyone else to look back what they had. Did it match up them? Could it ever?

_In This World, Where Nothing Else Is True, Here I am, Still Tangled Up In You, Tangled Up In You, I'm Still Tangled Up In You, Still Tangled Up In You_

**_Fin_**

**R&R MB, now the muse sits at the keyboard and ponders... to lemon or to not to lemon? Better let him know soon he has a very very very... VERY short attention span.**


End file.
